warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Vasto
| introduced = Update 9.3 | notes = }} The Vasto is a powerful and effective sidearm that strikes a balance between the Lato and the Lex. Whilst it has less base damage than the Lex, it is exceedingly accurate, and features a rate of fire on par with the Lato. It also has a high crit rate. High materials cost, low ammo capacity, and moderate recoil stand out as its major weak points. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for Akvasto (x2) and Redeemer. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage. **High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Fast fire rate. *Very accurate. *Very fast reload speed. *One polarity slot. *Higher chance to stagger than other weapons. *Fastest reload speed among non-thrown secondary weapons, tied with Bronco. *High critical chance. Disadvantages: *Small magazine size. *Low and damage – less effective against shields or armor. Comparisons *Compared to the Vasto Prime: **Lower base damage (50.0 vs. 60.0). ***Higher damage (12.5 vs. 9.0). ***Higher damage (12.5 vs. 9.0). ***Lower damage (25.0 vs. 42.0). **Slightly lower rate of fire (5.0 vs. 5.4). **Lower critical damage (1.5x vs. 2.0x). **Lower status chance (5.0% vs. 15.0%). ** Less polarities. ** Has a weaker recoil. Tips *Due to the semi-auto nature of the Vasto, for longer ranged targets fire more slowly, as the recoil will fire bullets higher the faster you pull the trigger. *When focusing on a build based on speed (Fire rate and reload speed) you can run out of ammo quickly. On defense this isn't much of a problem as pistol ammo pickups are more clustered and easier to replenish your ammo, but for other missions consider taking a pistol ammo box along just in case. *Consider using a mod slot to fit a high-level Pistol Gambit - this can bring the crit chance up to around 30%. Combined with the weapon's high rate of fire, it can easily tear through tougher opponents. *The recoil can be decreased by the Steady Hands mod, making this a more viable long-range weapon. Notes *The Vasto was added in Update 9.3 *Although shown as being mostly silver colored, the pistol's default color is actually black. Trivia *Vasto is a Latin verb, meaning "I destroy / I lay waste / I ravage." *The Vasto's cylinder revolves with every shot and upon reload, making it the fourth weapon with a non-static model. *The Vasto appears to be a double-action revolver of intermediate caliber, rather than a high caliber single action akin to those used in the 19th century West, like the Colt Single Action Army. The handle/grip is flush with the rest of the weapon, leaving no exposed hammer to manually cock. However, there appears to be a rocker on the rear of the Vasto that could be a hammer lever. *Thanks to its high damage, the Vasto has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces. Media 1001539_549801898412666_68207361_n.jpg|Vasto Vasto aho..jpg|Vasto in-game 2013-07-27_00006.jpg Vasto 2.png Vasto 3.png Warframe 2013-07-27 23-34-23-38.png decent build.png|Decent All-Purpose Build without Forma Tenno Reinforcement - Vasto Warframe Vasto See also *Akvasto, the akimbo version of this gun. *Vasto Prime, the prime version. fr:Vasto Category:Single Sidearm Category:Tenno Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons